


Fever-Dream

by Stecayl



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stecayl/pseuds/Stecayl
Summary: Delirium was once Delight. People always sound so sad when they say that.Whumptober Day 3: Delirium





	Fever-Dream

_Delirium was once Delight._ People always sound so sad when they say that, their words lining up straight like black-garbed mourners at a funeral.

Sometimes, Delirium is sad too. Sometimes, she wishes she hadn't misplaced Delight.

But mostly, being Delirium is as easy as dancing beneath cabaret lights, stripping off your skin until people can see the butterflies wriggling under the tendons. Being Delirium is comfortable, like having ants crawl along her arms, giving her sharp pinches until rainbows burst against her tongue.

Being Delight, though — that had been hard, though she hadn't known it until she became someone else.

  


**Author's Note:**

> whumptober.tumblr.com for the prompts
> 
> I haven't read this canon in a while, so I have no idea if the Delirium voice works, but well, it was ridiculous fun to write. :D


End file.
